A Little Closer
by The Omen
Summary: After fighting HIVE, Raven is seriously injured and Starfire goes missing and is presumed dead. Robin and Raven have feelings for each other, but how will Starfire react when she shows up alive and well? Language and murder. RobRae and BBStar. Complete!
1. Sleep Interrupted

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I'd get Robin and Raven together. So don't sue me!  
  
Okay, this is my second fic. I read the reviews and suggestions of the good people who read my first fic and hopefully this time I have something more interesting and complex. Please read and review! Flames are warmly accepted (no pun intended).  
  
Chapter 1: Sleep Interrupted  
  
The sound of a blaring alarm woke all the Titans from the slumber they were enjoying. Robin whimpered as he looked at his clock. Only 3:10 AM. Grumpily, everyone quickly dressed into their uniforms and met in the living room to asses the situation.  
  
"Alright, everybody," Robin said, still yawning. "According to this, uh...HIVE just broke into a jewelry store in the mall and the downtown bank. Plasmus knocked off the jewelry store, and Jinx and Cinderblock broke into the bank and are heading back toward their hideout. Raven, Cyborg, and I will take care of Jinx and CB. Star and BB can go after that moving slimeball Plasmus. Titans, go!"  
  
Still sleepy, Beast Boy changed into a hawk and followed Starfire as they flew toward the downtown mall to catch Plasmus. Meanwhile, Cyborg and Raven used the T-Car and Robin followed on his motorcycle in pursuit of Jinx's and Cinderblock's escape vehicle.  
  
Starfire arrived just in time to see Plasmus trying to ooze through the sewer and fire a large starbolt at him, knocking him into a thousand slimy pieces; however, she screamed with annoyance as the all just came together again. Beast Boy followed close behind and turned into a giant mammoth in a desperate attempt to squash Plasmus. But he just oozed out from under him and knocked him several hundred feet back by changing his flexible arm into a giant club and dealing Beast Boy a stunning blow to the head. Dizzily, he staggered back on his feet. "Star, this isn't working. We have to think of something else!"  
  
Meanwhile, the T-Car and Robin's motorcycle were in hot pursuit of the other getaway vehicle. Pulling back on the handlebars, Robin increased his speed until his was right alongside it. Seeing this, Jinx swerved the car toward him, forcing Robin to turn left and ride his motorcycle on the narrow sidewalk. "Damn! She's gonna squash Robin right against a building like some damn fly! Do something with yo powers, Rae!" Cyborg was beside himself. Opening her door, Raven flew onto the roof and looked around quickly for something to use. All the while the car drew ever closer to Robin, threatening to knock him into one of the tall city skyscrapers.  
  
Now it was mere feet away. Jinx smirked evily. "Look's like you're out of luck, you— however, she was cut short as their car suddenly started to shake madly. She looked out of the window, and the boy on the motorcycle was growing smaller and smaller by the moment. They were rising into the air! Raven, standing on top of the T-Car, concentrated all her power into levitating the vehicle up into the sky. "Cy, call the SWAT team and tell them to wait in front of the police station. We're going to pay them a little visit," Raven said in her monotone. Still on the motorcycle, Robin yelled his thanks to Raven, who simply nodded in return.  
  
Back outside the mall, Starfire and Beast Boy, while greatly delaying his progress, had failed in their attempt to apprehend Plasmus. "This is not working, friend! We must think of another way to capture our foe Plasmus!" Starfire yelled to Beast Boy, while still continuing a merciless assault of starbolts on Plasmus. But her energy wouldn't last forever, and Beast Boy knew it. Glancing over at the river, an idea suddenly popped into his head. Grabbing the two bags of stolen jewelry, Beast Boy started to sprint toward the half-frozen river, shouting back taunts and insults at Plasmus. Just as he expected, Plasmus began to pursue him. Changing into a cheetah, Beast Boy beat Plasmus to the river, standing dangerously close to the edge and making sneering faces at Plasmus. Blinded with rage, Plasmus continued to sprint stupidly toward Beast Boy, with Starfire following overhead. Plasmus was coming closer and closer, and just when it looked like he was about to grab Beast Boy, he dropped the two bags of stolen jewelry in his jaw, changed into a bat, and flew into the air and out of the way. Unable to stop himself, Plasmus's momentum caused him to stumble over the bags and fly toward the river, given a little nudge by Starfire's starbolt. A loud splash was heard, followed a few seconds later by a giant ice block with a frozen Plasmus inside it. Not even he could withstand the cold of the freezing December water.  
  
Beast Boy and Starfire exhaled with relief, and a few minutes later the T- Car and Robin on his motorcycle turned the corner and screeched to a halt in front of the river. They all exited and Robin asked, "Are you two okay?" Starfire and BB nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine, and we got Plasmus," Beast Boy replied. "How about you guys?"  
  
"We're all okay, thanks to Raven. She got Jinx and Cinderblock and we had them put in the maximum security prison just out of town. Whew, now that we're done, what do you all say we—  
  
But a large amount of smoke that suddenly surrounded them did not allow Robin to finish his sentence. Coughing, Robin saw a bright red light engulfing them, followed by the screams of Starfire and Raven. Blinded, Robin was knocked to the ground and forced to turn away and listen to the screams of his teammates. After several seconds, the light and sound subsided, and Robin could finally look up. Cyborg had leapt onto Beast Boy, forcing him back. Raven's body lay on the ground, her clothes ripped and smoldering. However, there was no sign of Starfire. Robin felt a deep coldness inside his chest. Was Raven alive? And where was Star? He saw Beast Boy and Cyborg stirring, and heard the mumble, "Man, what the hell was that?"  
  
It took a few minutes for Beast Boy to take in what had just happened. "Oh my god! Raven! Are you alright?!" He did not receive a response. Robin, however, was so shocked by the whole thing he could hardly move. Tears filled inside his mask and streamed down his face. He hadn't ever cried about anything, but he couldn't help himself. Starfire was probably dead, and God knew if Raven was alive. The last thing he heard before darkness enveloped him was, "Quick, somebody call an ambulance!"  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. I know there was no romance, but we're getting to that. Tell me what you thought. Review the chapter. More to come soon. 


	2. Intensive Care Unit

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I'd get Robin and Raven together. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2: Intensive Care Unit  
  
The minute the ambulance had stopped in front of the hospital and pulled the limp Raven out on a stretcher, Robin had charged after them through the hospital. Raven's clothes were torn, she was bruised and had several serious gashes. The doctor stopped him in front of two large double doors that read ER. "Sorry son, but we've got to take it from here. Go home and get some sleep; you've had a hard night." And he disappeared through the doors, leaving a worried and disappointed Robin to walk back to his motorcycle, were Beast Boy was waiting.  
  
"Did Cy call yet?" Robin asked him.  
  
"No, I think he's still investigating the scene, trying to figure out who did this."  
  
"Any sign of Star?"  
  
"No," he replied, a lump in his throat. "You think she's..."  
  
"Don't say it, BB. Let's go home and wait for Cyborg to call." And so they did. Robin, however, had no desire to sleep, or do anything but pace the tower waiting for Cyborg's call or the sunrise, whichever came first. Even Beast Boy was not being his usual goofy self.  
  
After long hours of waiting, Robin's cell phone finally started to ring. It was Cybrog. "Hey, Rob," came his voice over the phone. "I'm all done here. No sign of who did this or where Star is. All I found was the remains of one of Star's boots." Robin sighed with disappointment.  
  
"Alright, Cy, come home then. Maybe we can go visit Raven later."  
  
"....critical chest damage...operation?...not necessary..."  
  
Slowly the dark girl opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. She heard urgent voices talking nearby, but they were distant, slurred. She tried to prop herself up to get a better view, but found that she had not the energy for it. Her whole body was aching, and she gave little moan.  
  
"Oh...she's awake..." said another voice, and a doctor promptly walked over to her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling, Miss Roth?" he asked. Raven could not talk, but gave a little whimper. She felt horrible. "It's okay, just rest. I think you're going to be fine. We just need you to stay here for a few days."  
  
A few days? She couldn't do that. Her teammates needed her. She tried to protest, but the doctor silenced her. "It's okay, Miss Roth. You're not well enough to leave yet." She saw there was no point in arguing, so she just laid back and hoped she could get out of here soon. What had happened to her? And were her friends all right?  
  
Down at reception, Cyborg, Robin, and BB were asking for Raven's room.  
  
"Miss Roth? She's in ICU in room 14 right now. What is your relation to her?"  
  
"We're her friends, and..." Robin started, but the receptionist cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but the doctor has requested that only family visit her at this time."  
  
"We are her family! She lives with us, and nobody else is going to come visit her." The lady looked at Robin from over the top of her spectacles as if considering this, then said, "All right, go ahead."  
  
Raven opened her eyes when she heard a familiar-sounding voice talking over her. It was her three friends. "Hey, Rae," Beast Boy said. Raven gave one of her rare smiles and managed a weak "Hey, guys" before noticing someone was missing. "Where's Starfire?"  
  
"It's alright, Rae," Cybrog told her with a trace of sadness on his face. It was faint, but Raven could see something had gone wrong. "Just rest for now, we'll talk later. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not that good," she croaked. "Are you guys OK?"  
  
"Yeah, we're all okay," Robin told her, giving her a faint smile. A loud ringing suddenly startled him. It was Cyborg's portable alarm.  
  
"Great," he said with a groan. "According to this, there's a security breach in the MSP (Maximum Security Prison) right outside of town.  
  
"Yeah, and if it isn't Jinx and Cinderblock, my name's Zulu, Queen of the Elf People. And it's not!" Beast Boy said with a smirk.  
  
"BB and I will take care of this. Robin, you stay with Raven."  
  
"You sure you don't need help?"  
  
"It's cool, man. We can handle those two idiots. Just relax."  
  
"Alright, but call me if you need me." Cyborg and BB rushed out of the room, leaving Robin with Raven. He looked at her from a distance and noticed how beautiful she looked even in a hospital bed. There was a sudden warm feeling in his chest, and he thought, 'Whoa, what am I thinking?'  
  
Raven, though her bed was a considerable 15 feet from where he stood, still read inside. At first she was shocked, but then gave a little smile. 'Wow, Robin likes me. I never though he'd see anything in me. I don't get it. Why would a perfect guy like him like a girl like me?' And she was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't even know Robin was thinking the same thing about her.  
  
After a few minutes, Robin broke the awkward silence by asking her, "So, uh, Rae, do you need anything?"  
  
Raven considered this question for a minute, then said, with a smirk on her face, "Actually, yes I do. Come here, Robin." He obeyed and walked over to her bed.  
  
"What do you— but he was cut short when Raven pulled him down and gave him a long kiss. Robin was so shocked by her sudden approach he pulled away, much to her disappointment. "Whoa, Raven, what are you doing?"  
  
"I though you liked me, Robin."  
  
Robin gave her a strange look, and then asked, "How do you know that?"  
  
"My powers. Remember those? I can read minds, Robin. I've loved you for a long time, Rob. I never thought you'd feel the same way about me."  
  
Robin was rather shocked by this sudden revelation, but he wasn't going to resist her. "Well, I do Rae. I think have for some time now. I guess this just helped bring those emotions out. I love you too."  
  
A/N: OK, end of chapter two, but I feel writer's blocking coming on. Hoped you like it, but I'd really like some constructive criticism, and maybe some suggestions on what should happen next. Please review! 


	3. A Tip

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I'd get Robin and Raven together. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3: A Tip  
  
"You were lucky last time, metal man! But it looks like your luck just ran out!" Jinx's hexes had caused Cyborg to become totally immobile, forcing him to endure whatever they threw at him. Nearby, Cinderblock was laughing in a deep, raspy voice. But they were in for a surprise.  
  
Out of the shadows of the high walls of the prison, Beast Boy put an end to Cinderblock's mockery by charging at him in his large triceratop form, causing him to stumble over backwards and fall with a loud thud. Taking her attention off Cyborg, Jinx concentrated at firing her hexes at the swift Beast Boy, who had now changed into a cheetah. Suddenly, he disappeared. Jinx was taken aback and lost her concentration. Beast Boy had, in fact, turned into a mouse, making him hard to see in the tall grass. When he was close enough to her, he changed into a rhino and knocked Jinx high into the air. Moments later, she fell onto the cold concrete ground outside the prison, apparently unconscious. The spell was lifted off Cybrog, but now Cinderblock was rising, and they would have their hands full again. Cyborg made a motion at Beast Boy to distract Cinderblock, and he nodded. Changing yet again into a cheetah, he made taunting face and growls at Cinderblock, who started to chase after him. Beats Boy ran around in circles, and Cinderblock stupidly followed. 'This is too easy,' he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Cyborg used his cannon to drill a large and deep hole. After a long while, it was completed to his satisfaction and Beast Boy noticed he was done. He ran toward the hole, with Cinderblock behind him like a magnet. Closer and dangerously closer he came to it, with no signs of stopping. At the last moment, he turned into a bird and flew over it. Cinderblock, unable to stop himself, was hurtled into the hole.  
  
While this had all been happening, the prison guards had come rushing out to apprehend the two escapees. "Put 'em somewhere they can't get out of," Cybrog told them. They nodded, and, with the two titans' help, put the cuffs on the Cinderblock's hands and carried Jinx inside. Now sweating, they high-fived each other and laughed. But suddenly they heard Cinderblock's raspy voice coming after them.  
  
"Celebrate while you can, teen fools! But you'll regret this if you ever wish to see your friend again!"  
  
BB and Cyborg looked after him with shocked looks on their faces. "You think he was serious about Starfire?" Cyborg wondered out loud.  
  
"Nah, he's probably just bluffing."  
  
"No, he can't be! We had captured him before that incident down by the river. There'd be no other way he'd know, unless..."  
  
"Slade. He's gotta be the one behind this. Well, we're gonna pay him a little visit tonight, right Cy?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I'll whip him so bad he'll wish he never messed with us!"  
  
And so the two young titans traveled back to the tower; Robin had come back from the hospital. He had a sort of dazed look on his face.  
  
"You all right, Rob? You're listening to what I'm sayin', right?"  
  
With the same look on his face, he replied. "Yeah, yeah, I got you. We have to go see what Slade knows tonight."  
  
"Good boy," Cyborg said sarcastically. "How's Raven doing?"  
  
Robin blushed slightly at the mention of Raven's name. "Uh, she's okay. She's doing much better now."  
  
"You wanna wait till she's better, or do you need to take care of this tonight?"  
  
"Who knows what Slade is planning to do with Star? That is if he even has her. We gotta check this out tonight."  
  
A/N: Good place to leave you hanging, huh? Next chapter will have some more action, fluff, jealousy, etc. Review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned. 


	4. The Only Solution

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I'd get Robin and Raven together. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 4: The Only Solution  
  
"Ahh! What are you doing? Please, release me!" Starfire's protests, however, fell on uncaring ears.  
  
"Shut up, you noisy bitch!" he hissed. "You're only making this worse for yourself!" Slade had wired Star, and was now beginning his dark procedure.  
  
"But what do you wish to do to me?" she asked with a whimper, and caused Slade to sigh with exasperation.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, stupid girl? I am simply going to drain you of your energy...yes, my faithful servants have been watching the Titans fore sometime now. Your powers have proved to be...most deadly," he said with a diabolical grin on his face. And there was little Starfire could do. She was tied onto the table with sensitive wires, and if she struggled, she would receive a five second 1000-volt shock.  
  
"No, please, do not do this!"  
  
"I thought I told you to shut it!" Slade moved his hand toward the switch. He knew by manipulating her vast alien energy, he could easily wipe out the rest of the Titans. But a loud smashing noise behind him caused Slade to jump and seethe angrily; the procedure had been interrupted.  
  
"Not so fast, Slade! You want her, you'll have to go through us first!" Cyborg yelled the cliché phrase, and Beast Boy followed him from behind.  
  
"Ahh...I thought you fools might show up. Well, make one false move, and your friend will be burned to a crisp by this powerful voltage." But they had fooled him. As his hand move threateningly toward the switch, a sharp disk hit his fingers causing him to pull them back in pain. Overhead, The Boy Wonder stood on the catwalk. Starfire literally yelled with joy at the site of her friends. Taking advantage of Slade's momentary shocked state, he leapt down and landed a flying kick in Slade's face, causing him to stumble backwards. And now the three Titans started closing in on him, preventing him from getting to the switch or Starfire. Slade's options were scarce; he was outnumbered three to one, and was going to be cornered against the wall, and he had no weapons. Now a truly fearful look crossed his face when he looked up at the Titans; they had no intention of apprehending him; murder was in their eyes. Now Cyborg moved in on him and suspended him in midair simply by holding him by his neck. He tried to kick and squirm his way out of the large metal arm, but the grip only became tighter.  
  
"We've had enough of you, Slade. You given us enough trouble in the past, but this...this is the final straw. This is our only way out, our only...true solution." And with one quick backward thrust, Slade's neck snapped. He was dead on the spot.  
  
Starfire was shocked. The three Titans were showing no signs of remorse. All that was said was, "We came to rescue Star, we got in a fight, and we killed him. That's the story."  
  
Beast Boy kicked the limp body. "Bastard deserved what he got." Robin walked over to the controls and disabled them, then freed Starfire.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, friend Robin, I am fine. But you...kil— Robin cut her short.  
  
"It's okay, Star. If we hadn't done it, he would've just given us more trouble. He deserved this. He's been asking for it for a long time." With a solemn expression on his face, he told everyone it was time to go.  
  
"You...killed him?" Raven, who had now been moved out of the ICU, could not help expressing a little shock in the question.  
  
Robin nodded gravely. "It was the only real way to take care of our problems. Sure, we'll get more trouble from the remaining members of HIVE, but Slade was the real threat. Now...he's gone."  
  
Raven could hardly believe the boy she had kissed the night before was capable of doing something like this. But as she thought about it more, the more acceptable it became. Slade had, after all, caused them an endless amount of trouble in the past and had on several occasions nearly killed one of the Titans. Now, their life would be much easier.  
  
"But...enough about that. How are you feeling, Raven? Do you think you'll be coming home anytime soon?" Robin was trying to steer the conversation away from what had just happened.  
  
Raven nodded at them. "Yeah, the doctor said I was fine. I'll be able to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful news!" Starfire clasped her hands together and grinned broadly. "I must go get my Pudding of Joy from our vehicle. It should have attained the perfect temperature by now!" She rushed out of the room and sped down the hall like a bullet. The other Titans stared worriedly after her. They all knew about Starfire's recipes. They also knew that most of them were none too pleasant.  
  
"Don't worry, Rae," Cyborg said, smiling at her. "BB and I'll go try out this stuff for you. We don't want you getting sick again. Besides, we're experts." With that, Beast Boy and Cybrog rushed out of the room after her, leaving Robin and Raven alone in the room.  
  
"So...they left," Raven said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah...they did," Robin responded her. Raven wasted no time in pulling Robin on top of her and exchanging a kiss of the French variety. Their tongues explored the insides of each other's mouths. Not a spot was left untouched. Raven started to moan softly. It was at that moment, however, that Starfire chose to burst into the room.  
  
"Friend Raven, the pudding is— Starfire froze as she took in the scene before her. Robin was on top of Raven, and they were kissing. The bowl of pudding dropped to the ground and shattered. Tears now streaming down her face, Starfire ran out of the room and down the hall, now audibly sobbing.  
  
A/N: Heh, hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think; hit the review button. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. 


	5. In Green Arms

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I'd get Robin and Raven together. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 5: In Green Arms  
  
If you were standing outside a bathroom door and talking to it for hours on end, you would receive strange looks from by-standers. And this is exactly what Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy got while trying to reason with Starfire, who had locked herself in the women's bathroom in the hospital. She refused to even talk to Robin or Raven, to Cyborg and BB she would just say, "Please go away."  
  
"Now come on Star, you can't stay in there forever," Cyborg pointed out.  
  
"I don't care! Please leave me be!" Cyborg walked into the lobby where Beast Boy had fallen asleep on the chair.  
  
"Get up, BB. Your turn." Grumpily he stood up and for the umpteenth time that day tried to sweet talk Starfire out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Star! I heard Cyborg is making hot dogs for dinner! There'll be mustard," he said in a coaxing voice.  
  
"I do not wish to consume food at this moment!" Beast Boy sighed. At this rate, they'd be in the hospital all night, long after visiting hours. He laughed mentally at the thought, but he felt no humor.  
  
"Listen, Star. I know you liked Robin and all, but...he's with Raven now. I know how it feels. I've been ditched a lot before. But there are plenty of other guys who'll go out with you." There was a click, and to Beast Boy's great relief, the door opened slightly. He could see Starfire's eyes gazing out at him.  
  
"Really? Is what you speak true, Beast Boy?"  
  
"Sure! You're tall, pretty, and you've got a lovable and pure personality. What's not to like?"  
  
For the first time that day a slow smile began to form on Starfire's face. "Would...you go out with me, Beast Boy?" This caused Beast Boy to blush deeply. 'Whoa,' he thought to himself. 'I think that's the first time a girl asked me out instead of me asking her out!'  
  
"Uhh...you sure about that, Star?" Starfire was grinning broadly now.  
  
"Yes, of course I am sure. Now you'd be my, what do you call it, 'boyfriend,' correct?" Beast Boy blushed even deeper at the thought of being Starfire's official boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I would. Sure, I'll be your boyfriend, Star." Now Starfire swung the door open completely and gave Beast Boy a big huh, nearly choking him.  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful! Besides, I have always thought you were, um, what is that word earthlings always use? Oh yes, 'cute!'" She literally picked him off the ground and gave him kiss.  
  
'Yeah,' he thought to himself. 'She thinks I'm cute! I guess I still got the old charm! Go BB, Go BB, it's your birthday...'  
  
There was an audible sigh from both Cyborg and the lady at reception when Beast Boy walked out with Starfire. Cyborg rushed over right away. "Yes, you go, you little green gnome! How'd you get her out?"  
  
"Uh, well, I convinced her that there were other guys out there, and that she had to move on, even though she liked Robin. And oh yeah, she asked me to be her boyfriend." Cybrog's eye practically popped out of his head, then he started to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! You with Starfire?! Ha, that's rich! I thought you'd never get a girl!"  
  
"Hey, you're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous?! As if! I could get a girl in three minutes if I wanted to! I just don't!"  
  
"Yeah, if you're talking about a hooker," Beast Boy muttered.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing, I didn't say nothing."  
  
"Good. Alright you two, let's go back to the tower and tell Robin and Raven the good news. You think we should called 'em to tell them we're on our way?"  
  
"Nah, they'll probably be too busy to answer the phone," he said, grinning.  
  
"Sick, man. Sick." It was about seven o'clock when they all got into the T- Car, and they were all tired and hungry having spent the entire day at the hospital trying to get Starfire to leave the bathroom. But now that everyone felt much better, Starfire piped up.  
  
"Beast Boy informed me that you will make 'hot dogs' for dinner, Cyborg, and that there'll be mustard." She had a dreamy look on her face. "Is this true?"  
  
"Um...yeah, yeah, I'll be cookin' my special dogs for dinner, Star." Though he hadn't actually planned this, his didn't want to spoil the good mood.  
  
Arriving at the tower, they found Robin and Raven watching one of Raven's favorite horror movies. Robin was practically hiding under the couch from fright.  
  
"Oh, guys...you're back," Raven said, looking worriedly at Starfire.  
  
"Do not worry, friend Raven!" Starfire said beaming. "I am at peace with your relationship now. I am very joyful now!"  
  
Raven did not expect this reaction, and was very taken aback. Even Robin, scared out of his mind, peeked over the couch at them.  
  
"Uh, that's great Star. What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Beast Boy convinced me it was time to 'move on.' And he is my 'boyfriend' now!"  
  
"What?" Raven could not resist a small smile, and Robin chuckled. "Beast Boy and...Star?"  
  
"Um, yeah," Beast Boy said shyly, blushing. "She asked me, and I said yes!"  
  
"This is great!" Cyborg said, with a big smile on his face. "We're all pals again!" He pulled them all in for a big bear hug, until Beast Boy's face started turning greener than usual, the he let go. "I'm gonna reserve that big warehouse for a party tomorrow night! This calls for a celebration! I'm going go put some of my special dogs on the grill!" He disappeared in the direction of the barbeque grill on the roof, Starfire following him like she was magnetic.  
  
"Don't forget I eat tofu dogs!" Beast Boy called after them. "Tofu!"  
  
A/N: Looks like things are finally starting to work out, huh? The next chapter will probably be the last. Look for updates soon, and review the story! 


	6. Pools of Hazel

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone. You know the drill. I don't own Teen Titans, because if I did, I'd get Robin and Raven together. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 6: Pools of Hazel  
  
"God, move that piece of shit out the way! I'm trying to get past you here!" Cyborg, who was ramming Robin's little car on the TV, was now laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Sorry, Wonder Boy, ha ha ha! You know, this is usually BB's job, but hey, thanks for filling in for him! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
An audible "Grr" could be heard from Robin as the screen flashed game over. "Wanna play again?"  
  
"Uh, I'd love to, but I've got some research to do on..."  
  
"Oh, Rob, alright, I get it. You're just a chicken! Bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk- bawk!" Beast Boy, who had been walking down the hallway toward the living room, overheard this comment and changed into a chicken. Cyborg's laughter only intensified when he saw Beast Boy clucking and pecking the ground, and caused the vein in Robin's temple to pulse visibly.  
  
"Hey Cy, you know something? I think I'll pass on the party tonight; maybe I'll just have some nice, juicy...chicken wings!" He had a crazed look on his face and started to chase Beast Boy, who was now clucking in fear and trying to fly with his flightless chicken wings.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha! Oh, I haven't laughed this hard since the time Raven lost that bet and had to wear..." He couldn't finish his sentence; he just collapsed onto the floor laughing, gasping for air. Raven, who was sitting on the recliner nearby and reading one of her Edgar Allen Poe novels flushed and muttered something about boys.  
  
Stafire came rushing out of the hallway, her face covered by misused makeup. "Friends, I heard the disturbance in my room. Is anything wrong?" That did it for Cyborg; the sight of the makeup on her face, making her look like a clown, had him rushing to the bathroom and leaving his face blue from lack of oxygen. Starfire glanced in Cybrog's direction and asked, "What is wrong with our dear friend Cyborg?"  
  
Raven couldn't help a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Star. It's a normal earth thing. It's called laughing."  
  
"But Cyborg looked as if he was in pain!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. He'll be fine."  
  
An exhausted Robin walked into the room drenched in sweat and breathing quickly. Beast Boy flew above him now in bat form, making faces at him. Robin noticed Starfire in the room and was intent on revenge.  
  
"You know Star, we have that big party tonight. Why don't you go buy Beast Boy a nice dress to wear?"  
  
"Dress?" she asked quizzically. "I thought dresses were for the female sex."  
  
"They are, unless the girl is taller than the boy." Mentally, Robin thanked God he was a few inches taller than Raven. "Then the boy wears the dress!"  
  
Beast Boy had changed back into his normal form now and was going to object, but Starfire clasped her hands together and smiled broadly. "Oh, this is wonderful! Beast Boy, we shall go to the mall of shopping and buy you a beautiful dress!"  
  
"No! Wait a— But it was already too late for Beast Boy; Starfire had grabbed his hand and flown out of the tower, with Beast Boy dangling in the air and screaming for help. Down on the tower, Robin laughed crazily. Raven sighed.  
  
"Good thing Cyborg wasn't her to see this; he would've died," she voiced aloud.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I think he was already laughing too hard seeing Beast Boy as a chicken, reminding himself of the time I lost that bet— Robin laughed aloud as he was reminded of the time, then cleared his throat and managed a small "Sorry" before Raven continued. "—and seeing Star's face made up like she was a clown. This would've probably overloaded his circuits."  
  
Robin smiled. He pulled Raven close and kissed her on the lips. "What are you going to wear tonight?" Raven cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wear? You know I'm not into fashion, Robin. I'll just wear this." She motioned at her cloak.  
  
"C'mon, Rae. Just this once. Loosen up a little, wear something nice." Raven seemed to consider this, then gave a little smile.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll wear something just for you. On one condition."  
  
"Huh? What's that?" She pointed at his mask.  
  
"YOU have to take off your mask. Don't worry, the others won't have to see. But for me, okay?"  
  
Robin smiled. "Sure Raven, I'll do that."  
  
"I better get to the mall now then; I have to pick out something and save Beast Boy from eternal public humiliation."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Raven ran out to the roof and took off. Cyborg now also walked into the room; he had finally gotten his fits of laughter under control.  
  
"Say, Cy," Robin asked. "Who are you going to take to the party?" Cyborg laughed at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Rob. I'm a celebrity, remember? I'll get someone, just chill. Wanna see my suit?" Robin really had nothing better to do.  
  
"Sure. I'll show you mine too." They both went to their separate rooms, and then came out into the hall to see what the other looked like. Cyborg was wearing a 70's style disco suit, while Robin had on a suit and red bow, and a black coat to match.  
  
"Hey, not bad," Cyborg told him. "But the ladies will love my outfit! Ooh, yeah!" Robin tried to stifle a laugh as he watched Cyborg trying to act cool.  
  
"Alright, Cy. Whatever you say." At that point the front door of the tower burst open and Robin heard Starfire's voice trail down the hall. "Friend Robin, friend Cyborg, we have returned!" Beast Boy, who Starfire had tried to give a complete makeover before Raven showed up, was now dressed in a brown suit with striped pants.  
  
"You guys like? My outfit will be the center...of...attention! Yeah!" This time Robin couldn't stop himself; he collapsed onto the floor laughing.  
  
"Ha ha ha, look at BB! Right, he he he, the center of attention!" Beast Boy gave him a look and picked up the game controller.  
  
"Wanna play, Cy?"  
  
"You're on, fool!" And so the two started up the game while Robin went out to meet Raven. He sharply took in his breath when he saw her. "Raven, you look...gorgeous!"  
  
She blushed. "Thanks. You know I wouldn't usually do this, but hey, what the hell?" She was wearing a sleeveless violet blouse and a purple miniskirt to match. She had also used the mall's beauty salon and had appropriately put makeup on. Now, it was around six in the evening.  
  
"Hey Cy, when does that party start again?"  
  
"It already has! But we're gonna be fashionably late; don't worry, we'll be there all night. Let's leave in say, an hour?"  
  
"Sure, that's good." But all the Titans, even Raven, were eager to get to the celebration. So they ended up leaving a bit early, with Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy in the T-Car, and Robin and Raven on his motorcycle. They stopped at the warehouse at the docks and got off their respective vehicles and approached the door. The second they got in, there were loud cheers and yells of, "Will you sign my autograph book?" Beast Boy, who was in front, was talking to his 'fans.'  
  
"Ladies, ladies, relax. There's enough Beast for everyone!" Starfire, who was nearby, gave him a look and he chuckled nervously and said, "I'm just joking, Star!" Eventually, the crowds began to subside and the Titans were now spending time with their dates. Even Cyborg had found some blondes by the entrance and was now chatting away. Slow music started playing and Robin asked Raven is she wanted to dance. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Uh, Robin, I don't know how to."  
  
"Oh, there's nothing to it. Here, I'll show you. Just follow my lead." Starfire, as well, was unfamiliar with dancing, so now Beast Boy was doing the same for her. Robin and Raven walked onto the dance floor. He wrapped his hand around her waist and held the other one with her. He started to dance, and when she got the rhythm, she was able to do it with ease. After a while, she spoke.  
  
"Now, Robin. Remember your promise?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah." He peeled off his mask, and Raven gasped as she found herself staring into deep pools of hazel. There was a line around his face where the mask had been. 'Wow, he probably sleeps with that thing on.'  
  
"Robin, your eyes are gorgeous. Remind me again why you keep this thing on?"  
  
"Just a basic Batman taught me. It conceals my identity from anyone who might harm my friends. My real name is Dick." Raven smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad I had a chance to see them." She pulled him close for a kiss, and nearby, Starfire and Beast Boy were doing the same. The song ended, and faster music started to play.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"It's alright, Rae," Robin said, with his mask on now. "We don't have to dance to this if you don't want to." She sighed with relief and they walked back to their table. They found their main conversation topic was the hilarious Starfire, who was now trying to learn from Beast Boy how to dance to such fast music. Even Raven could not resist laughing at her.  
  
The rest of the night went by surprisingly fast. Any food they had wanted to eat they had, any drink they had wanted to drink they drank, and Raven was surprised how quickly she had caught on to dancing. Now it was about 4:00 in the morning, and mostly everyone had left exhausted. Once everyone was out, Cyborg locked up and everyone walked back to their vehicle, yawning. Raven pulled Robin aside into the shadows.  
  
"Thanks for a great night, Rob," she whispered. Robin smiled at her and embraced her, then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.  
  
A/N: Hah, finally done! This was my longest, funniest, and most romantic chapter yet! YAY! Anyways, that'll be it for this story, everyone lived happily ever after, but two months later, Robin broke up with Raven! :Dodges rotten tomatoes: Just kidding! Anyway, review the story and tell me what you think. I'll take a break for now, but look for more stories in the near future! 


End file.
